Three Guardians
by Kryfar
Summary: A story about a titan, a hunter, and a warlock. Warning, this story with contain a lemon or two.
1. Chapter 1: Titan

**Author's Note: This story features my own three custom characters. An Exo Titan (male), a Human Hunter (male), and an Awoken Warlock (female). The Titan is wearing the Armada Type 3 armor set (dyed blue and gold) and the Mark of Fury (dyed red). He is equipped with the Up For Anything Auto Rifle (red dot sight), The Comedian Shotgun (iron sights), and The Swarm Machine Gun (iron sights). His Sparrow is a blue S-22 Cavalier. The Hunter is wearing the Fear Eater armor set (dyed green and brown) and the Hardcase Cloak (dyed gray). He is equipped with the A.1F19X-RYL Scout Rifle (ACOG scope), the Epitaph 2261 Sniper Rifle (zoom lense), and the Unfriendly Giant Rocket Launcher (standard scope). His Sparrow is a green S-22 Nomad. The Warlock is wearing the Nerigal Savant III armor set (dyed purple and gold) and the Voidwalker's Bond (dark purple). She is equipped with The Devil You Don't Hand Cannon (upgraded sights), the Light/Beware Fusion Rifle (red dot sight), and the Unfriendly Giant (standard scope). Her Sparrow is a purple S-22 Seeker. The Titan is a Striker, with a Flashbang Grenade, Increased Height Lift, Death from Above Fist of Havoc, and Overload Storm Fist. The Hunter is a Bladedancer, with a Flux Grenade, Better Control Double Jump, Vanish Arc Blade, and Escape Artist Blink Strike. The Warlock is a Voidwalker, with a Scatter Grenade, Focused Burst Glide, Lance Nova Bomb, and Life Steal Energy Drain. They each have their own ghost that each has small colored triangles that designate which guardian they belong to. The Titan's ghost is referred to as 'T. Ghost' (male, blue triangles), the Hunter's ghost is referred to as 'H. Ghost' (female, green triangles), and the Warlock's ghost is referred to as 'W. Ghost' (male, purple triangles). That's all you need to know. To the story!**

Chapter 1: Titan

It was me, Hunter, and Warlock. We were on Venus. I pulled the bolt on my auto rifle, feeling uneasy. I glanced at Hunter and saw him lock a magazine into his scout rifle, pulling back the bolt afterwards. I heard the soft click of Warlock pulling back the hammer on her hand cannon.

"Alright," I said in my hushed, robotic voice. "There are three artifacts the seeker wants us to snag. They could be useful in learning about our enemies."

"I'm ready if you guys are," Hunter said with excitement.

"As am I," Warlock said in her Awoken accent. I gave her a nod and started walking slowly and quietly to the ridge ahead of us. I crouched down at the edge and took a look out at the facility below. I could see a lot of Vex forces moving about the facility.

"Ghost," I said. "What do you see?"

"Well," came my ghost's voice. "Plenty of Vex activity, that's for sure."

"Can you locate the artifacts?"

"I can try." The three of us sat in silence for a moment. Then my ghost spoke again. "I've got good news and bad news," he said.

"Good news first," I said quietly.

"Good news is I found the artifacts."

"And the bad news?"

"They're in the building to the north guarded by a Praetorian." I sighed. I thought for a moment.

"Okay," I said. "Here's the plan. Hunter, you stay up here and give us some covering fire with your sniper."

"You got it," Hunter said, pulling his sniper rifle off of his back.

"Warlock," I said, turning to face her. "You and me are going to move quietly down the ridge into the facility. We'll want to stay undetected as long as possible."

"Of course," she said with a nod. "I have you covered, Titan."

"Okay," I said. "Let's do this Guardians." Warlock and I quickly made our way down the ridge and rushed to the nearest building. I could hear the mechanical whirring of Vex inside. "Stack up on the door," I whispered. I approached the edge of the doorway and felt Warlocks hand on my shoulder. She gave my shoulder a quick pat, signaling she was ready. I quietly peaked in through the door. I could see two Goblins standing at one of the consoles. I quietly moved into the room, Warlock close at my heels. I pointed my first two fingers at one of the Goblins, looking back at Warlock, and then dragged my thumb across my neck. She nodded and quietly approached the designated Goblin. I approached the other one and clenched my fist. I looked at Warlock and nodded. I quickly drove my fist through the Goblin's core, ripping it out. Warlock sent a deadly pulse of energy into the Goblin's back. Both of the Goblins died quickly. We set down the bodies and quickly left the building. "First building's clear," I said into my coms.

"Roger that T," Hunter said. "Be advised, large group of Vex headed your way. I count at least six Goblins and maybe two Hobgoblins."

"Roger that," I said. Warlock and I quickly moved around to the back of the building. "Hunter, we clear?" I asked.

"Not yet," he said. "Stay still. They haven't found the bodies." Warlock and I held our position, waiting for the patrol to pass. "Okay…." Hunter said. "You're clear. Head for the building directly north-east of your position. Double time it!"

"Moving," I said quickly. I stood straight and sprinted towards the building, hearing Warlock just behind me. I slid along the ground to the corner of the building and slammed my shoulder into the wall to stop myself. Warlock quietly crouched down behind me. I lifted my head enough to look into the window of the building. I could see four Goblins inside. I looked at Warlock and showed her four fingers. She gave a nod. I waved my hand past her to signal her to move. She gave another nod and turned around, moving slowly and quietly around to the back of the building. From our position I could see the Praetorian guarding the target building. "Hunter," I said. "We have eyes on the target building. Confirm?"

"Yeah I got ya," he said lackadaisically. "Don't move out into the open though. Two Hobgoblins on the roof of the building."

"Think you can top them?" I asked.

"Do I think I can top them? You underestimate me Titan."

"Alright on my mark I want you to take out the two on the roof. Warlock and I will then open fire on the Praetorian. I want you to provide sniper support while we do. Acknowledge?"

"Roger that. Consider it done."

"Alright, on my mark. Three, two, one, mark!" A loud gunshot rang out and I saw one of the Hobgoblins drop dead. Another shot quickly after saw to the death of the second. Warlock and I quickly stood from our hiding place. "Flashbang out!" I said, throwing my grenade. It bounced along the ground and exploded at the Praetorian's feet, blinding it. "Fire!" I demanded. Warlock and I unloaded our weapons on the monstrous machine. My auto rifle started clicking once I depleted its ammo. I quickly put it on my back and drew my machine gun. I started unloading rounds into the Praetorian's core. It let out a mechanical screech as it slowly turned towards us. I could hear occasional sniper shots as Hunter was laying down covering fire. Warlock quickly rolled her scatter grenade towards the Praetorian. It exploded into a flurry of projectiles that pelted the Praetorian with smaller explosions. Suddenly I heard Hunter's voice over the coms.

"Check out this arm," he said. At first I was confused as to what he meant by that. But it became clear when I glanced over at the ridge. I could barely see him due to the color of his armor but I saw movement. Then I saw a silver spec in the air. The spec grew in size as it got closer. I smiled inside my helmet. Hunter's grenade finally stopped when it stuck to the side of the Praetorian's head. It charged up for a second, then detonated. The Praetorian's head exploded and its body fell to the ground.

"Nice one Hunter!" I cheered.

"Excellent throw my friend," said Warlock.

"Yeah, I know," Hunter said in a laid back tone. "I'm pretty awesome."

"Quit your bragging and get down here!" I yelled into my coms.

"Hey, there's no need to yell," Hunter said. More Vex were headed our way.

"Warlock," I said as I put my Machine gun on my back and drew my auto rifle. "Get to work on the door, I'll cover you."

"Right away," she said. I quickly loaded a new magazine into my auto rifle and pulled the bolt. I raised it to my eye and looked through the red dot sight. I lined it up with a crowd of Goblins and pulled the trigger, spraying rounds into them. Before I knew it Hunter was next to me firing his scout rifle at the mess of Vex.

"Did I miss the party?" he asked.

"Just started," I said in return.

"Why don't you show 'em the main event?"

"Good idea. Cover me." I quickly put my auto rifle on my back and jumped into the air towards the Vex forces. I activated my lift and soared above their heads. I let out a fierce yell and raised my fists over my head. I thrust myself downwards towards them, slamming my fists into the ground, sending a wave of energy around me that sent the Vex flying. I stood slowly and drew my auto rifle.

"That never ceases to amaze me," Hunter said. I turned to face him.

"Yeah I know," I said, flexing my left arm. "I'm pretty awesome." Hunter laughed when he realized I was mocking him. I chuckled. The two of us joined Warlock by the door. Her ghost was still working on picking the lock. "How much longer?" I asked W. Ghost.

"Just about….. there!" he said as the door slid open. I entered the room slowly with my auto rifle raised. The room was empty.

"Clear!" I said. Hunter and Warlock quickly entered the room. "Alright let's grab these artifacts and go home." I picked up one of the three artifacts, the light shield. Warlock picked up the fire cannon. Hunter grabbed the ancient sword. "Ghost," I said. "Get us back to our ships."

"On it," he said. The three of us soon teleported back to our ships and took off towards home.


	2. Chapter 2: Warlock

Chapter 2: Warlock

The three of us set our ships down in the hangar. We all got out of our ships and walked towards The Speaker's observatory, accompanied by our ghosts. Once we got there, The Speaker turned and greeted us.

"Hello, Guardians," he said very calmly. "Was your mission a success?" Titan gave a nod, holding the light shield in front of him. I held out the fire cannon whilst Hunter held up the ancient sword. Three of The Speaker's personal guards took the artifacts from us gingerly. "Your work is appreciated, Guardians," The Speaker said. "I believe the three of you have earned some time off. You will have another mission in three days."

"Of course Speaker," Titan said respectfully. "Thank you Speaker."

"You may leave now," The Speaker said. "Enjoy your, 'vacation' of sorts." Titan gave a nod and led us out of the observatory. Hunter was first to speak.

"Three days guys!" he said excitedly. "Titan, how are you gonna spend it?"

"Training," Titan said plainly.

"You always say that," Hunter said, seemingly disappointed.

"It's the only way to get better Hunter," Titan said in response.

"Fine," Hunter said. "Warlock, what are you gonna do for the next three days?"

"I am not sure," I said. Titan slowly removed his helmet, revealing his silver skin and the red arc on his forehead. That prompted me to remove my own helmet, revealing my short orange hair and the red marking on my forehead. Hunter flipped down his hood and removed his helmet as well, his curly blonde hair spilling down to his shoulders and revealing the blackish gray streaks across his face. I looked at my ghost. "What do think, little friend?" I asked him.

"Perhaps take the first day to relax," he suggested. I nodded.

"Perhaps," I said.

"Hey, uh Warlock," Hunter said. I looked over at him. The three of us stopped at the terrace, looking out at the city. "I was wondering if you and me could talk a moment." He glanced at Titan. "Alone." Titan quickly took the hint. He turned, patted Hunter on the shoulder, and walked away, his ghost following close to his shoulder. I looked at Hunter. His ghost was hovering by his head. I smiled and looked at my ghost.

"Little friend," I said. My ghost gave a nod. He flew off toward the hangar, knowing I'd meet him back at the ship. Hunter dismissed his ghost as well. Then it was just the two of us standing at the railing. "You wished to speak with me?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. I noticed his pale cheeks had turned pink. "I have something I wanna tell you."

"Well," I said. "What is it you wish to tell?" He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"We've been teammates, or rather, friends, for a long time now." I nodded in agreement. "So I wanted to get something off my chest." It took me a moment to realize he was speaking figuratively. I was still learning about human customs and such. "What I wanted to tell you was I…" He trailed off. His cheeks were going from pink to red.

"What?" I asked. He took another deep breath.

"I really like you, okay," he said rather quickly, but I still heard every word.

"I like you too, Hunter," I said, wondering why he had been so nervous to tell me something that I already knew.

"No," he said. "Like… Like as more than just a friend." I raised an eyebrow.

"I do not understand." He sucked in another breath.

"I, um…. I love you." My eyes widened when he said that. I was familiar with the term 'love' and its many meanings. I was stunned that Hunter felt such an emotion towards me.

"You… Love me?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded. I looked down at my feet nervously. "Well…" I said, trying to come up with a response. Then the only response I had came out. "I love you too," I said.

"Y-you do?" he asked, clearly surprised. "Even though I'm not an Awoken?"

"Yes," I said. "I care not about the color of your skin." I smiled at him. He smiled back nervously.

"So um, would you maybe wanna, go on a date tomorrow?" I was confused.

"A date?" I asked, unfamiliar with the word.

"Oh," he said, realizing I was confused. "Um, a date is when two people who are in love go do something together. Just the two of them."

"Oh," I said, starting to understand. "What shall we do?"

"I was thinking maybe I could take you out to dinner?" I thought a moment, then smiled.

"Dinner sounds lovely," I said. He smiled wider.

"Uh, great. What time should I pick you up tomorrow?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Seven o'clock tomorrow evening." He nodded.

"Okay, seven it is." An awkward silence fell over us. I felt like I had to do something. So I did the first thing I could think to do. I touched the first three fingers of my right hand to my lips and then to Hunter's cheek. He looked at me, confusion in his eyes. "What was that?" he asked.

"It is an Awoken sign of affection," I said.

"Oh," he said. "Well that's not how Humans show it." I became curious.

"How do Humans show affection towards someone they love?" I asked. He became nervous again.

"Um… well, Humans use a sign of affection called a kiss." I nodded.

"Is kiss a noun or a verb?" I asked.

"Both, actually. It just depends on the context you use it in." I thought a moment, then smiled.

"Would you like to kiss me?" I asked, curious to know what a kiss was. His cheeks were growing redder.

"Um… yes, I would love to kiss you… But I'm not sure how you'll react." I pitied him a little.

"Oh," I said, a little defeated. Then an idea popped into my head. "Hunter? Would you mind walking me to my ship?" He smiled.

"Not at all." I smiled and held my hand out to him. He took it gently, locking his fingers with mine. We walked to the hangar, hand in hand. When we reached my ship, I turned to face Hunter. We said our farewells and Hunter left to go to his own ship. I opened the door to my ship and walked in. I closed the door and looked at the inside of my ship. There was a small bed to my right and the cockpit to my left.

"Little friend?" I called. My ghost materialized and hovered over to me.

"Hello Guardian," he said. "How was your talk with the Hunter?" I smiled.

"He said he loved me," I said, feeling the elation in my chest. My ghost's one purple eye widened.

"He did?" he said in disbelief. I nodded. "What did you say in return?"

"I told him that I loved him as well." I smiled wider as I remembered our conversation from just moments ago.

"That's wonderful Guardian," my ghost said.

"We are going out for dinner tomorrow night," I said. I walked over to my bed and sat on the edge of it. Then a thought occurred to me. "Little friend," I said. "Could you do a search on the word 'kiss?'"

"Certainly Guardian," he said. He quickly and quietly brought up the ship's computer. A second passed before the computer spoke the meaning out loud to us.

" _Kiss. Noun. An action performed by two individuals in which both individuals touch their lips to the other's. Example; 'He gave her a kiss.' Verb. To press one's lips to another's. Example; 'She loved to kiss him.' Other forms; kissed, kissing, kisser, kisses."_ I was intrigued.

"Show image results," I said. The computer quickly showed images of what a kiss was. I was stunned by what I saw. It was image after image of humans with their lips together. Their eyes were closed in most of the images and the males in the images tended to be holding the females by their hips, whilst the females had their arms around the males' necks. But the thing that caught my attention the most was that in some of the images the participants of the kiss were partially disrobed. I blinked a few times as I admired the images. Then I started to feel odd. "Computer," I said quickly. "Shut down." It did as I asked and I lay back on the bed. My mind was running wild. I couldn't help but imagine what a kiss would feel like. I closed my eyes as I thought. Hunter had said he wanted to kiss me but he was scared as to how I'd react. How would I react to a kiss? Would I enjoy it? Or better yet, would _he_ enjoy it? What if I was no good at kissing? All these thoughts rushed through my mind as I lay there. I needed to at least try it. Try a kiss. Just to see what it felt like. My curiosity would never stop eating away at me until I did. I was determined to kiss Hunter. But I also wanted to do it right. "Little friend," I said. "Run a search on 'how to kiss.'"

"Right away," he said. I spend most of the night researching everything I could about kissing and dating. By about nine o'clock I had learned all that I could. I yawned, tired from all of today's activities. I stood from my bed and removed my armor so I was in my under clothes. A simple set of dark purple undergarments or as humans called them, a bra and panties. I crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over me.

"Goodnight, little friend," I said with a yawn.

"Goodnight Guardian," he said, turning off the ship's lights. I slowly fell asleep, thinking about what Hunter and I would do tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Hunter

**Author's Note: There is a little sexual content in this chapter. No lemon though. You have been warned.**

Chapter 3: Hunter

It was the night of Warlock and I's date. It was six-forty-five. I was looking in the mirror by my bed. I shook my head a little, letting my hair get into its normal curly mess. I smiled and noticed my ghost. I turned around to face her.

"Are you excited, Guardian?" she asked. I nodded.

"You're gonna be in charge of the ship while her and I are at dinner, kay?" My ghost gave a nod. I smiled at her and reached for my scout rifle sitting on the bed. My ghost stopped me.

"Are you sure you need your gun for your first date?" She chuckled a little. I smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose I don't." I pulled my arm back and glanced at the ships clock. Six-fifty-five. Warlock would be expecting me any minute. I quickly took one last look in the mirror and flipped my hair. "You got this Hunter," I said to myself. I walked to the door and opened it. I walked across the hangar to Warlock's ship. I approached it and knocked on the door. I waited a moment and she opened it. She was wearing her armor like I was, her orange hair well brushed, a strand hanging in front of her eyes. "Hey," I said, still a bit nervous. She smiled.

"Hello Hunter," she said in her alluring accent.

"You look lovely," I said, thinking a compliment would be the best way to kick things off. She blushed.

"Thank you. You look nice as well." I thanked her and held my hand out to her.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes," she said, placing her hand in mine. I wrapped my fingers around it gently and walked her to my ship, her ghost wishing us well from the doorway. Once we got to my ship I opened the door and gestured for her to go in. I followed her in and shut the door behind us. We both sat in the cockpit. I started up the ship and flew us out of the hangar and down into the city.

When we reached the restaurant I set the ship down in the lot. We walked into the building, asked for a table for two, and were quickly seated. Once at our table, we started to make small talk.

"So how have you been lately?" I asked.

"I have been well," she answered. "And you?"

"I'm fine." An awkward silence fell over us. I quickly broke it with another compliment. "Your eyes are stunning," I said. They really were. Those deep golden eyes that bore into my green ones. She blushed.

"Thank you Hunter," she said. A waitress came and took our orders. Once she left we turned our attention back to one another. "Hunter," she said.

"Yes?"

"Last night, after what you told me, about a kiss, well, I did some research…" She trailed off, clearly feeling awkward about it.

"Oh," I said, feeling just as awkward. "So you know how it goes then right?" She nodded.

"I want to try it," she said. "With you." I wasn't very surprised but I was certainly nervous.

"You sure you're up for it?" I asked. She nodded again.

"After dinner of course," she said quickly.

"Of course," I answered, slightly relieved that I could have some time to prepare myself. Our orders came and we both ate, chatting in brief spells. Once we were done with dinner I asked for the check.

Once I paid for dinner we left to go back to my ship.

"That was a lovely time," Warlock said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm glad you enjoyed it." We got in the ship and started back towards the Tower. Once there I set the ship down in the hangar. We sat in silence a moment. Then I felt Warlock's hand on mine. I looked over at her. She was smiling. I smiled back and turned my hand over to hold hers. Then I spoke. "Care to sit on the bed with me?" I asked.

"Certainly," she said. We stood from our seats and walked to my bed, sitting on the edge next to each other. We were still holding hands. We looked into each other's eyes for what felt like forever. Then I spoke.

"So," I said, inching a little closer to her. "You ready?"

"Ready for what?" she asked.

"Your first kiss," I reminded her. She brightened up and nodded.

"Yes. I am ready if you are." I smiled at her.

"Okay," I said. "Um, close your eyes, I guess." She did as I said and shut her eyes. I took a deep breath and just as I was about to lean towards her, the door opened.

"Hey Hunter have you seen War-,"came Titan's voice, which abruptly stopped when the two of us quickly turned to look at him. "Oh," he said, leaning on the door frame. "Am I interrupting something here?" The two of us were blushing.

"Uh, yeah," I said sheepishly. "We're uh, kinda in the middle of a date."

"So that's what you two were talking about last night at the terrace," Titan said. "Well I was looking for Warlock and she wasn't at her ship, and her ghost told me she was last with you." I nodded.

"What do you need, Titan?" Warlock asked.

"It can wait," he said. "You two can get back to your date. I'll be at my ship when you're done." He stepped out of the ship and shut the door, leaving me alone with warlock again. Well, almost alone. My ghost was still present. Warlock and I looked at each other again.

"Should I close my eyes again?" she asked. I almost didn't understand what she said. I shook my head and smiled.

"Um, yes, go ahead." She closed her eyes and leaned towards me a little. I took another deep breath, my eyes fixed on her vibrant red lips. "Here goes," I whispered to myself. I leaned towards her and pressed my lips to hers, closing my eyes as I did. I pulled away immediately. I opened my eyes and looked at her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked into mine. We were silent a moment. Then she did something I hadn't expected. She quickly leaned towards me and pressed her lips to mine. I almost backed away out of surprise. But I held still. She held the kiss for a moment before pulling away. I stared at her as her eyes opened. "Wow," was all I could say. She blushed a little.

"Sorry," she said. "I could not help myself." She looked away as if she had done something wrong.

"Don't be," I said. "In fact, I want you to do that again." She looked at me again, a smile spreading across her lips. She brought herself closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, quickly meeting my lips with hers. I closed my eyes and kissed her back, leaning on my left arm and resting my right hand on her thigh closest to me. We held the kiss, the only sound being our shallow breathing. I instinctively opened my mouth a little, Warlock mimicking me. Then my tongue slipped into her mouth on its own. She squeaked out of surprise. I pulled away quickly. "Sorry," I said. "I don't know what came over me." She stared at me, a sly smile on her lips. In a flash she shifted herself, lifting her left leg over mine and sitting in my lap with her knees on the bed. She tightened her arms around me and kissed me, quickly opening her mouth. I mimicked her as I closed my eyes and felt her tongue slip into my mouth. I returned the favor, dancing my tongue with hers. I rested my hands on her hips, hoping she was enjoying this as much as I was. My hands started crawling up her sides. I forced them to stop before they got too far. Her arms loosened and I felt her gloved hand on my cheek. Her thumb gently moved back and forth on my skin. I did the same, gently touching my right hand to her cheek and stroking her purple skin. She pulled away slowly, leaving her hand on my cheek. "I opened my eyes and stared into hers.

"I love you," she said. I almost didn't hear her, still high off the kiss.

"I love you too," I said, dying for her to kiss me like that again. "Your research last night is really paying off."

"Really?" she asked.

"Definitely." I pressed my lips to her and slipped her tongue as I closed my eyes. She kissed me back and her tongue wrestled with mine. I lay back on the bed. She followed me down and placed her hands on either side of my head to hold herself up. I placed my hands on the middle of her back. We kept this up for a minute or two. Then she pulled away. We smiled at one another, then she glanced over at the clock. I followed her gaze and read the time. Nine-thirty.

"I should go," Warlock said.

"Don't," I said. "Stay with me tonight." She looked down at me and smiled a little.

"Are you certain?" she asked. I nodded.

"I love you and I don't want you to be alone tonight." She smiled a little wider.

"Well, I don't sleep in my armor. I sleep in my underclothes."

"So do I," I said. "No big deal. Right?"

"I suppose not. Alright, I will stay." I smiled.

"Great," I said. I looked past her towards the cockpit. "Ghost," I called. She appeared by my chair. "Go tell Warlock's Ghost that she's staying with me tonight."

"Right away Guardian," she said, and disappeared. I looked up at Warlock.

"Let's get ready for bed," I said. She nodded and got off of the bed. I sat up and stood from the bed. "If you're uncomfortable undressing in front of me I can turn around."

"No it is alright. You can look." I watched as she undid her belt and let it drop to the floor. She took off her gauntlets and asked where she could put her clothes. I told her she could just leave them on the floor or put them in my closet. She nodded and continued to undress. She slipped off her purple robe, fully revealing her yellow undershirt. I started to remove my armor as well, starting with my gauntlets. Once we both finally had our armor off she stood there in front of me, wearing only a dark purple bra and matching panties. She blushed when she realized I was staring at her. I was standing in nothing but my white boxers. She picked up all of her armor and put them in the closet. I did the same and walked to the bed. I lay on my back and patted the spot next to me. Warlock smiled and walked over, climbing into bed next to me.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back. She was silent for moment as I admired her pretty face. Then she spoke again. "Hunter, I want to kiss more. I really enjoy it."

"You can kiss me all you want," I said with a smile. She smiled back and climbed on top of me. Our lips locked together and our tongues danced. We kissed for what felt like forever. Then she slowly pulled away.

"Hunter," she said. "During my research last night I came across a rather delicate topic."

"And that was?"

"Feeling." I was confused, but then it clicked in my head.

"Oh," I said.

"Yes, I know," she said, looking away. "But, I wanted to give it a try, to see how it feels."

"Um, okay…" I was a bit nervous. We were moving a little fast. "How should I start?"

"I guess you can begin however you want." I thought a moment and had an idea.

"Okay. Sit up please. You can sit in my lap." She did as I asked and sat in my lap. I sat up and glanced down at her chest for a second, quickly returning my gaze to her eyes. "Is okay if I kiss you while I uh, feel you?"

"Yes. That may make this a little less awkward." I smiled and nodded in agreement. I pressed my lips to hers and rested my hands on her sides. Her tongue slipped into my mouth as my hands started slowly crawling up towards her chest. Slowly, but surely, my hands found her breasts and I gripped them gently. She moaned softly into my mouth. I squeezed them a little harder and she moaned again. I released her breasts and gently stroked her left cheek, feeling her soft purple skin on my fingertips. She pulled away slowly.

"How was that?" I asked.

"It felt… great. Wonderful, in fact." She was smiling widely. "Do it again please." I smiled and kissed her again, my hands grabbing her breasts possessively. She moaned into my mouth again and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly. For what felt like hours we kissed and I felt her chest and she moaned into my mouth. Then we finally released each other. We lay down and snuggled up together. Soon she fell asleep in my arms and I smiled.

"I love you," I whispered. And I slowly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Warlock

Chapter 4: Warlock

I awoke slowly to sunlight on my face. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I quickly remembered everything that had happened the previous night. I was in Hunter's bed. I heard him stir beside me. I looked over at him. He was still asleep, his back to me. I smiled and got close to him, feeling his warmth. I could feel his milky white skin on my purple skin. I kissed the back of his neck gently. I closed my eyes and rested a while longer. Then he stirred again. I felt him roll over. I opened my eyes to find his green ones staring back at me.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning," I replied. He slowly sat up and stretched.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, sitting up as well. He looked at me with a drowsy smile. Soon his lips were on mine and I kissed him back. He pulled away slowly and chuckled.

"I love you," he said in a hoarse voice. I giggled as he cleared his throat. "I love you," he repeated, much clearer this time. I cleared my own throat.

"I love you too," I said softly. He kissed me again, much more passionately this time. I moaned softly as his tongue slipped past my lips. He pulled away, too soon in my opinion. I grabbed him and forced him to kiss me again, dancing my tongue with his. I quickly tackled him, pinning him to the bed and lingering over him. He stared up at me with a smile. I lay my body on top of his, letting my lips fall against his. I kissed him softly, and with very little pressure. He returned the kiss, just as gentle. I pulled away and nuzzled his neck. His hands rubbed my back gently.

"We should get up," he said.

"Must we?" I pleaded. He chuckled.

"Okay, five more minutes."

After lying together for another five minutes, Hunter spoke.

"Okay," he said. "Let's get up now."

"Alright," I said with some disappointment. We got up and out of bed, getting dressed back into our armor. While I was putting my belt on, Hunter was checking that his knife was secured.

"We should meet up with Titan," he said. I suddenly remembered something.

"Titan!" I shouted. "I was supposed to see him last night!"

"Oh shit!" Hunter said. "Come on! Let's head to his ship." Hunter and I quickly exited his ship and ran across the hangar to Titans ship. Hunter slammed the side of his fist against the door a few times. We waited a moment. Then, Titan came to the door. He was dressed in his armor, his helmet under his arm.

"Hey there lovebirds," he said, his eyes showing that he was smiling. Hunter and I blushed. Then I spoke up.

"Titan, I am greatly sorry that I did not come see you last night." Titan waved off my apology.

"It's fine. I know you two were caught up in your date. Besides I got one of Holiday's boys to help me with it." I sighed in relief.

"What was the problem?" Hunter asked.

"Ah, the poor thing busted a cooling tank. Engines were overheating." Titan patted the exterior of his ship.

"What did that have to do with Warlock?"

"I was just hoping she could help diagnose the problem. I didn't need her to fix it." Titan waved us towards him. "Come on in. My Ghost found something from a long time ago." I looked at Hunter. He shrugged and walked me into Titan's ship.

"What'd he find?" Hunter asked. Titan didn't answer him. He simply looked to his Ghost.

"Ghost," he said. "Pull it up." His Ghost gave what looked like a nod and vanished. Then, a holo-screen appeared. It showed a desolate place filled with rusted cars and barren trees. I recognized the place instantly. It was the highway outside the Cosmodrome, the place where our Ghosts found us. The screen showed things from Titan's Ghost's perspective. The video, or rather the memory, played before us. I still remembered that day, every single detail.

I woke hazily, unable to remember… anything. All I knew was what I was, a Warlock. I stood slowly upon realizing I was on the ground. I groaned. I heard a quiet voice in my ear.

"Guardian? Eyes up Guardian." Guardian? Was he talking to me? I opened my eyes slowly. In front of me was a little floating… robot? I later learned that he in fact was not a robot. He was more like a tiny Exo. I noticed two more of them. The one next to me had purple markings and a matching purple eye. The other two were blue and green. The purple one spoke again. "I'm a Ghost. Actually, now I'm your Ghost. And you, well, you've been dead for a long time. So you're going to see a lot of things you won't understand." I coughed to clear my throat. I looked at the other two Ghosts and notice two more figures in armor. Only then did I notice I was also wearing armor. The other two figures were male. Both were standing a little shakily, their Ghosts telling them what my Ghost had told me. I stood up straight, turning to face them. The one with the cloak noticed me.

"Hey," he said. "I'm…" he stopped. "That's weird. I… I can't remember my name."

"Yeah me neither," said the other man.

"Nor can I," I mumbled. I shook my head. "I'm a Warlock though. I know that much."

"Yeah," said the one with a red piece of cloth hanging from his hip. "And I'm a Titan."

"And I'm a Hunter," said the cloaked one. I smiled inside my helmet. Suddenly we heard a threatening scream. The green Ghost spoke up.

"This is Fallen territory," she said. "We need to get you three beyond the wall." The three small beings suddenly disappeared. "Don't worry," the green one's voice came. "We're still with you. Move!" Titan looked at Hunter and me.

"Let's go." He started sprinting between the rusted cars toward the humongous wall. Hunter and I were quick to follow. Once inside the wall, we slowed our pace.

"The Fallen thrive in the dark," came my Ghost's voice. "We won't. Let us turn the power back on." We stood at the railing while our Ghosts appeared and split up. After a few moments in the dark, the power kicked on. Across the way were several alien looking creatures that roared at us.

"They're coming for us!" said the blue Ghost.

"I found some rifles! Grab them!" said my Ghost. We turned around to see a gate opening; on the other side were three rifles on the ground. We quickly slid under the gate and each grabbed one.

"I'll take point!" said Titan. "Stay close!"

"Got your six," said Hunter. I followed closely to Hunter. Once we had made it down the hallway, two Fallen, a Vandal and a Dreg, popped out. Hunter and Titan opened fire, killing both of them. They were so well synchronized that it stunned me a moment. We rounded the corner quickly. Then, a Dreg dropped from the ceiling, landing on Titan and drawing a knife. I reacted on instinct and thrust my palm at it. A deadly pulse of energy hit it and killed it. I stopped. I stared at my hand, amazed by what I had just done. I turned to Hunter. He had his knife in his left hand. He had reacted just a little slower than me. He let out half a chuckle.

"You beat me to it," he said. Titan quickly stood up.

"Thanks Warlock," he said. "I owe you one." I nodded, a little unsure of what that phrase meant. We pressed forward as more Dregs and Vandals appeared in the next room. We took cover at the wall. I peeked around the corner and nearly got hit by a plasma round.

"Don't be afraid to take a little damage Guardians," said Hunter's Ghost. "You do have shields."  
"Cool!" Hunter exclaimed. He leapt out from behind the wall and opened fire on one of the Vandals. It died quickly. I was quick to follow, opening up on a Dreg. It fell to the ground, dead. Titan was right behind me when another Dreg appeared from behind cover. He pushed me aside and rammed his fist into the Dreg's face, hitting it hard enough to kill it. Another Vandal was just ahead. I aimed down my sights and shot it in the head. Its head exploded in a steam of white smoke. I was stunned. I had just taken its head off. Hunter was engaged in a knife fight with another Dreg. I turned around in time to see him grab the Dreg by the top of the head and spin him around, driving his knife down into its chest. Titan looked over as well. Hunter dropped the Dreg's lifeless body.

"Let's move!" Titan ordered. We started across the bridge. Once across, we turned left into a room filled with more Fallen. We dispatched them quickly. I used my force palm on one of the Dregs, still amazed by it. The last one got scared and ran for the exit. Titan chased it down. We ran behind him, watching as he tackled the Vandal and snapped its neck. Hunter and I caught up to him as he stood.

"Come on," said Titan's Ghost. "We need to find a ship to get you three out of here. Perhaps there's one in the old Cosmodrome." We ran down the hall and out the door. We were outside again. We ran across the open expanse and into The Divide. We heard a strange noise come from the sky, we looked up to see what we later learned is called a skiff.

"Fallen ships! This close to the surface?" exclaimed my Ghost. Titan pointed at the skiff.

"It's dropping more troops! Let's take 'em out!" Hunter cheered in agreement. I simply nodded to him. We shot multiple rounds at the Dregs and Vandals as we ducked into a building on our left. Hunter landed a few precision shots on the Dregs. We ran out of the building back into the open, gunning down another Vandal. We ran towards the largest building far to the left of the clearing we were in. The entrance was guarded by Dregs and Shanks. We gunned them down, the Shanks exploding as they died. We ran into the building and turned right. When we came to a large room, we stopped. There was a ship alright, but it was guarded by Dregs, Shanks, Vandals, and a Captain.

"Kill them!" said Titan's Ghost. "We need that ship!" We didn't hesitate a moment, quickly opening up on the Fallen. Titan ran at the Captain, firing his rifle. Once the Captain's shield broke, he leapt forward and slammed his fist into its chest causing it to stagger backwards. He finished the job with a quick uppercut. Hunter and I, meanwhile, were cleaning up the other Fallen. Once they were all dead, we stood together in front of the ship.

"So," I said as our Ghosts appeared and began analyzing the ship. "Will it fly?"

"It should," said Hunter's Ghost. Suddenly through the hole in the wall came a huge Archon.

"Bringing you in," said Titan's Ghost. We vanished and reappeared inside the ship. "Taking off," said as the engines of the ship came to life. "We'll come back for them when you're ready." And with that we took off towards the city.

"Wow," said Hunter. "The day we first met."

"And the day we first became Guardians," Titan added. I smiled as all those memories came back to me.

"We were natural born badasses!" Hunter said with a smirk. I looked at him, confused by the term. He noticed and chuckled. "'Badass' means 'really cool.'" I nodded in understanding. The holo-screen vanished.

"So," Titan said. "What are you two going to do today?"

"I don't know," Hunter said with a shrug. "We only just started dating. What do you think we should do?"

"Maybe go for a walk. Have a nice conversation. Stuff like that."

"A walk sounds nice," I said, holding Hunters hand. "Maybe the park at city center?" Hunter nodded, smiling at me.

"Sure, whatever you want." I smiled. The two of us said farewell to Titan and made our way off the tower and to the city park.


	5. Chapter 5: Titan

Chapter 5: Titan

Our days off were up. The Speaker had a new mission for us. Hunter and I walked to Warlock's ship. We picked her up and headed to the Speaker's observatory. When we got there, he greeted us.

"Good morning Guardians," he said. "I have no mission for you." I was a little confused. If he didn't have a mission for us, who did? He answered this question quickly. "Eris Morn has called for you." I nodded. "Go now. It seemed urgent."

"Yes Speaker," I said. The three of us sprinted to the Vanguard room. Once there, Eris greeted us.

"So you three are the Guardians I've heard so much about. The Vanguard speak highly of you." I nodded. "I have a very important mission for you." I nodded again.

"Just tell us what needs to get done," I said.

"Ah," said Eris. "You must be the leader of this little trio."

"Actually, I…" Hunter cut me off.

"Yeah he is. A damn fine one at that." I turned over my shoulder to look at him. He winked at me. I turned back to Eris with a smile in my eyes.

"Yes I am," I said. "And I'm proud of that." Eris smiled I think.

"You three seem like you get along well. I have no doubts that the three of you are capable of what I ask."

"And that is?"

"There is a sword deep within the Temple of Crota that was wielded by Crota himself. Its power is dark. We must see to it that it is never wielded again."

"Consider it done." Eris definitely smiled that time.

"Go now guardians. Destroy the sword." We nodded and ran to the hanger, getting into our ships and taking off towards the Moon.

"Alright," I said as we set foot on the Moon. "Ghost, any idea how we destroy this sword?"

"I've been combing the Cryptarch's records for more on the sword. Here's what I found." My Ghost started an audio recording from the Cryptarch.

"Long ago, the Moon fell to Crota. He wielded a sword so dark it drained whatever Light it touched. Now, Crota sleeps, but the Sword does not. The Warlocks believe the sword is in a chamber guarded by the Swarm Princes. If you face them and steal the sword, we can see that it is never wielded again." I nodded. My Ghost spoke up after the recording finished.

"So to destroy the sword, we're going to have to kill its makers, the Swarm Princes. Reports say one of them guards a ritual site near the Hellmouth. Let's challenge him first."

"Alright," I said. "Mount up!" The three of us summoned our Sparrows and took off towards the hell mouth. Once there, we made our way across the clearing to the hill on the far side.

"The Swarm Prince should be in that small ritual pit," said Hunter's Ghost. We hopped off of our Sparrows and looked into the ritual pit. There was a Swarm Prince alright. A big Knight with a sword in its right hand.

"Alright," I said aloud, getting the Prince's attention. "Light him up!" Hunter and I opened fire on the Prince. Warlock hadn't known what 'light him up' meant, so she took a second to catch on. She fired her hand cannon alongside us. The Prince was quick to die, turning into a pile of armor, ash, and dust.

"Well," said Warlock's Ghost. "That was easier than expected."

"Now what?" asked Hunter.

"Now we go to that chamber and find the sword," said my Ghost. "We'll lead the way." The Ghosts had us go down the hill and toward a piece of the Temple of Crota. Acolytes were guarding the entrance. We dispatched them quickly, moving into the temple to find three Knights. Hunter drew his knife and I knew what he was about to do.

"Stand back," he said. He flicked his wrist, causing his blade to light up with Arc energy. He leapt forward at the first Knight, slashing through its center. Then he quickly turned to the second, dashing forward and slicing through its throat. For the last one, he leapt into the air, driving his knife down into the top of the Knights head. With all three Knights dead, Hunter sheathed his blade. He looked back at us.

"Well done," said Warlock. "You work well with your blade." Hunter nodded to her. The three of us continued deeper into the temple. As we walked down the stairs, Warlock's Ghost spoke.

"Not to unsettle you, but we're tracking the sword by the light of the Guardians it's killed." He paused. "It's further below." I shook my shoulders to shake off the sudden creeps the statement gave me. We reached the bottom of the stairs, entering a room with several slanted pillars and rocks. The room looked into the Hellmouth on the left. There were several Acolytes in the room. They spotted us and started shooting. The three of us ducked behind the rocks and pillars.

"Flash out," I said, tossing my flashbang towards the Acolytes. It landed at one of their feet. The flashbang detonated, killing one and blinding the others. We popped out from behind cover and gunned them down quickly. We pushed forward. Down another set of stairs was the chamber we were looking for.

"This is it!" said Hunter's Ghost. "Clear them out!" We split up to clear the room, killing Thralls, Acolytes, and a Wizard. Once the room was clear, we gathered in the center.

"Grab the sword," said Warlock's Ghost. "That should draw out the Swarm Princes." Hunter and Warlock looked at me.

"What?" I asked. Hunter gestured to the sword.

"You're the leader," he said, a smirk in his voice. "You should do it." I looked at Warlock. She nodded her agreement. I shrugged.

"Okay," I said. I approached the sword, carefully wrapping my fingers around the hilt.

"Careful," my Ghost said. "Its power is… dark." Suddenly, two doors opened and Thralls began spilling out of them, some even rising from the water on the floor.

"Oh shit!" Hunter said, quickly gunning down a few Thralls. Warlock joined in the shooting. A Thrall charged me, and on instinct I swung the sword. The Thrall turned to ash upon being hit. I glanced at the sword, then laughed maniacally.

"Lots of motion all around us!" shouted Hunter's Ghost. "The Princes are coming for the sword!" Just then, a Knight with a sword rose from the water. I could only assume it was one of the Princes. It saw me with the sword and attacked. I juked left to avoid its downward swing. I sliced upward with the sword, killing the Prince easily. A second one rose from the water. It was slightly bigger than the first, but definitely not smarter. It used the same attack method, a downward slice. I juked right this time and did what I would call a spin attack, turning left and bringing the sword all the way around. I sliced through the Prince's center, killing him instantly. I could still hear the gunfire being caused by Hunter and Warlock. They must've still been covering my back. The third and final Prince rose from the water. However, unlike the first two, it didn't attack me. Instead, it locked on to Hunter.

"Hunter! Watch out!" I called. But I was too late. Hunter turned around as the Prince swung at him. The sword made contact and sent hunter flying back, tumbling along the ground until he stopped. Now that made me mad. In rage I slammed the sword into the ground. This sent a shockwave at the Prince, throwing it off balance. I charged, thrusting the sword through the Prince. It died and turned to ash. Then, the sword vanished from my hands. I didn't care though. I was glad to be rid of it. I rushed to Hunter's side, kneeling next to him. I shook him, trying to see if he was okay. I heard him groan and sighed in relief. His shields had protected him. He was alive. He looked up at me and groaned again.

"Did we win?" he asked. I smiled.

"Yeah," I said. "We won." I stood and pulled hunter to his feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he said. "Those things are no joke." I chuckled.

"Come on," I said, patting him on the shoulder. "Let's go home and give Eris the news." Our Ghosts took us back to our ships and set a course for the Tower. I sighed. "This job never gets old."


	6. Chapter 6: Hunter

**Just to explain something. The reason Warlock gets confused about some terminology is not because she is an alien. Awoken are just Humans corrupted by darkness. The reason is that she is suffering very bad memory loss due to her first resurrection as was seen in chapter four. She is still perfectly coherent, she is just easily confused. Also this chapter combines dialogue from two different missions just to help progress the story a bit. That is all. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Hunter

Warlock and I were enjoying ourselves in my ship, sitting on the bed together watching an old movie. It was a bit of a chick flick, but I didn't care. I was with Warlock, that's what mattered. I had my arm around her shoulders. At first she had been uncomfortable, but then I explained that it was a gesture that symbolized protection. Now that she liked. We watched the end of the movie and, when it was over, celebrated with a small and quick kiss. But then, as I pulled away, she tackled me onto the bed, pinning me down. She pressed her lips to mine passionately. But, just like on our first date, we were interrupted. There was a sharp knock on the door. Warlock and I pulled away from each other, quickly looking to the door.

"Hunter?" came Titan's voice. "Can I come in?"

"Uh… yeah." I said. The door opened to reveal Titan in his blue and gold armor. He took one look at us and sighed.

"I'm interrupting again right?" he said.

"Yeah…"

"Well this'll have to wait. Eris Morn called for us again." Warlock quickly got off of me, knowing our job should be our first priority. I stood too, quickly walking to my gun and placing it on my back. I gave Titan the nod and he led us out of the hangar to Eris.

"The time has come Guardians," she said without as much as a hello. "It is time to destroy the soul of Crota. I have faith in you. I'll tell you more once you're on the Moon. Titan nodded.

"Consider it done."

"Your confidence is to be admired, Guardians. Now go." We ran to the hangar and quickly got in our ships. We started towards the Moon. Eris Morn was on the comms while we were warping.

"Six of us went down into that pit. I was vain enough to believe we could defeat Crota. But the Hive caught his soul before we could destroy him, and then, there was only death. We failed. You cannot. Destroy the soul of Crota." We finally reached the Moon as she ended her monologue. We set down at the transmat zone and loaded our weapons. Eris spoke again as we made our way up the hill.

"We called it a Temple where we first saw Crota. Go. Find it. And make it his grave." We summoned our sparrows at the top of the hill and headed toward the Anchor of Light. On the way, Eris spoke yet again. "We hid in the old Moon base up ahead, waiting for the right time to strike. We were brave, but we were not ready." We made our way to the mouth of the Temple of Crota. Eris spoke up again as we walked through the canyon. "Few of us made it behind the canyon. The rocks cracked apart, Hive waiting in ambush. It was worse for the ones who made it inside." She paused. "Stay alive." A Hive Tombship started cutting through.

"Ground forces inbound!" said Titan. "Take 'em down!" A few Acolytes and Wizards dropped from the ship. We started to take them down one by one as we moved cover to cover. Once they were all dead we moved towards the temple, but my Ghost stopped us.

"Hold on," she said. "Someone's trying to establish contact. Could be the Speaker." Our Ghosts appeared and opened up into blue balls of light as they tried to capture the signal. Then, something came through. A voice; female and robotic. Probably an Exo.

"You three are interesting. Not entirely interesting, but… you have promise."

"Who is that?" I asked.

"I don't know," said my Ghost. "I'm losing the signal." The stranger's voice continued.

"Guardians, I know what you're about to do. It's brave. But there are enemies out here you would not believe."

"Out where?" said Warlock.

"Go down and face the Hive, and if you live, come find me." Then our Ghosts closed up.

"Signal dropped," said Warlock's Ghost. "We got some broken coordinates—Venus, Northern Hemisphere. Ishtar region."

"If that's the case, she must've been talking about the Vex," said Titan. Suddenly there was a faint and threatening scream from the temple.

"Great," said Warlock's Ghost. "What do we do now?"

"We go down," Titan said matter-of-factly. We looked at him. He nodded. "Ghosts, with us." Our Ghosts vanished. We moved into the temple. We went down; reaching a room that spiraled around a central structure. "Hunter," Titan said. "You and Warlock work your way around. I'll punch through the center." Warlock and I nodded and started going around, killing some Acolytes and a few Knights, one of which was equipped with a sword. Once we made it all the way around, we were greeted by Titan, who was beating in an Acolyte's face with his fist.

"Titan!" I shouted. "It's dead! Let up, man!" Titan stood up straight from the corpse at his feet. Or, actually it was a pile of ash now.

"Let's move." Titan said. "And double time it!" We ran down a set of stairs and turned right into a room housing a Hive Seeder. We hear a deep and rumbling sound come through the corridors of the temple.

"I know that sound," came Eris's voice. "Hurry!" More Acolytes and Knights were in the room as well as a heard of Thralls.

"Gun 'em down!" Titan ordered. We set to work killing the Hive, mowing down every one of them. Once they were all dead we pressed forward, running past a deadly looking fog. Another inhuman scream echoed through the temple.

"Crota," said Eris. "The ritual has begun!" We ran into a room filled with large rocks. Suddenly, from behind the rocks popped Thralls with blue flaming heads. I quickly shot one in the head by instinct and it exploded, killing the others around it.

"Good shot," said Titan. "Let's make sure not to let those things get too close." We moved through the room quickly and encountered another herd of those Cursed Thralls. I once again shot one in the head, killing all of them in a violent blue explosion. Titan stopped a moment and turned back over his shoulder at me.

"Nice shooting Tex," he said. "Maybe you should take point in case there's more of 'em." I nodded. I got in front of Titan and led us down the hall and up the stairs. Another herd. A quick shot and they were all gone. We made our way into a ritual chamber and walked around a central altar and into a pitch black hall way. Our Ghosts appeared, acting as flashlights over our shoulders. We slowed our pace, not wanting to miss something in the darkness.

"Can't see shit," I mumbled. Another inhuman and dark whispered moved through the halls of the temple.

"Uh," Titan said. "Did it just say 'I can't die'?"

"I thought it said 'I eat fries,'" I joked. Titan chuckled.

"Do you ever stop cracking jokes?"

"Not while I'm awake." We stopped when we ran into a large flaming green circle on the floor in front of us.

"It's a vestige," Warlock said. "Do _not_ step on it." I nodded, quickly leading us around it.

"Find the Wakers," Eris said. "Stop them!" More Knights and Acolytes were in our way so we did what we knew how. We killed all of them. Not one left. I laughed a little when I realized how many Hive we had killed since landing on the Moon. We ran around some more vestiges until we came to a huge door. Thralls and Acolytes came spilling out of it. We gunned them down quickly, one of the Thralls got too close so I drew my knife and stabbed through it. We quickly left behind the dead Hive and ran through the door, killing more Knights and Acolytes.

"They really don't want us in here, do they?" Titan said as I shot an Acolyte in the head.

"Not at all my friend," I said. "Don't you see? It's a welcoming party!" Titan laughed again. I laughed too. But we both stopped laughing when we rounded the next wall. On the other side was a huge, disgusting, terrifying Ogre.

"Fuck!" I shouted. Titan, however, didn't flinch. He drew his machine gun and unloaded into the Ogre. It died in a few seconds. I was dumbstruck. He had made that look easy. I turned to him and bowed.

"All hail Titan!" I cheered. "Slayer of Ogres! We are not worthy!" Titan laughed hard that time.

"Get up dipshit," he said, still laughing. I stood up straight and laughed. Warlock simply stared at us.

"I do not get the joke," she said.

"That's okay sweetheart," I replied. We walked into the next room. Four Knights were kneeling on a bridge leading to a large crystal surrounded by four Wakers of Crota.

"Crota!" cried Eris through the comms. "They're waking him!" We set to work, starting with the Knights. They were a bit slow, dead before they could even stand up. The Wakers were next to go. We broke their shields one by one, finishing each of them with a shot to the head. Then, the ground began to shake. The huge green crystal began to rise from the ground.

"The crystal!" Eris cried. "Destroy it!" Suddenly, Thralls began to appear all around us.

"Hit it with rockets!" Titan said. "I'll keep you two covered!" He set to work killing the Thralls. Warlock and I quickly drew our rocket launchers. We each fired one rocket at it. It cracked but didn't break.

"Hit it again!" I called to Warlock. We reloaded our launchers and fired again. The crystal cracked more and the air was pierced by an inhuman screech. Then, the crystal exploded. All the Thralls that were still alive suddenly turned to dust. Then, it was silent. Eris Morn broke the silence after a few seconds.

"Crota's soul is banished. You three have given me the gift of vengeance. I thank you. And even if they don't know it yet, the City thanks you."

"No problem E," I said through the comm link. "We're coming home now." We looked at each other a moment. I pointed at the remains of the crystal. "That really _cracks_ me up!"

"That one was bad," Titan said.

"That's why it's funny." He chuckled.

"You're so dumb sometimes Hunter. And we love you for it. Now let's go home."


	7. Chapter 7: Titan

**Author's Note: I am SOOOOO sorry! This took forever! I've been juggling work along with the rest of my life and hardly ever had the motivation to work on this. But i really want to get back to it for the few of you out there who really like this story. I myself refuse to let these characters go. I've been building them extensively in my head for the last year and I want you guys to see them. So I promise I will do my very best to keep up with this. Also just to add more balance I've decided they have access to both subclasses. I realized I should do this when I noticed that a solar subclass was not present among the three of them. So yeah. Hunter can use Gunslinger and Bladedancer, Titan can use Striker and Defender, and Warlock can use Voidwalker and Sunsinger. I hope this was worth the wait! (It probably wasn't… :( )**

Chapter 7: Titan

Crota had been dealt with. But we had to address the next issue. That stranger, whoever she was, said something dark lurked on Venus. We intended to find out what.

"Guardians," I said through the comm-link. "I just hope you're aware that we have absolutely no fucking clue what we're in for!"

"Oh, so it's a surprise!" Hunter said in his usual joking manner.

"Just do not let your guards down boys," Warlock said with an all too serious tone. "I do not like this. Not in the slightest." I knew that was bad. When Warlock talked like that, I always prepared for the worst. It was like a sense she had. A way to tell if something was off. And I never, ever, doubted it.

"Setting down on Venus," said my Ghost. The three of us transmated from our ships onto the surface. "I've traced the signal to the old academy. Let's go." I nod.

"You heard the little guy, shake a leg!" The three of us got running, drawing our weapons on approach. Several Fallen were in our way but we were able to quickly dispatch them without incident. We ducked into the flooded tunnel.

"Ugh." Hunter groaned. "I hate getting wet."

"Are you a cat?" Asked Warlock. I suddenly snapped up.

"Wait a sec, you just made a joke? You never make jokes." I pointed out. Hunter laughs.

"Yes! I am a proud boyfriend!" He cheers. Warlock snickers. I chuckled.

"Just don't teach her any of your bad ones. It'll give me a headache to hear them twice as much." Suddenly Hunter's ghost spoke.

"Detecting Vex… Like we're surrounded." I turned to my fireteam.

"Stay frosty Guardians," I said. I quickly led them up into the library. We were met with a large white conflux of bright white crossing lines of code.

"Get me to the conflux," Said W. Ghost. Warlock steps past us and releases her ghost, allowing him to analyze the structure. "Fascinating. A network of non barionic streams going…. Where?" Suddenly he starts to panic. "No. No no no! It's the Vex! Grab some cover!" He vanishes. I see the tell tale smoke and static of inbound Vex.

"Party time Guardians! Let's show them the fireworks!" Hunter cheered in his usual excited manner. Warlock readies her hand. The Vex appear and Hunter and I move as Warlock lobs her grenade amidst them, small purple explosions scattering about. Hunter moved for the upper balconies, using the high ground to pop them off. Meanwhile I was among the fray, firing and punching as I always did. My shields were taking a beating. "Disengaging!" I called.

"Covering!" Warlock called back, laying suppressing fire as I fell back to cover. Hunter jumped into the fray and laughed as he pinned one upon landing and snapped back over his shoulder, popping another through the core with a steady shot. He rolled forward and quickly popped two more. He stood triumphantly. More smoke and static rose.

"Another wave! Eyes up!" I called. Hunter sprinted aside to avoid the arriving Vex, headed back to the high ground. Warlock grabbed my shoulder.

"I will handle them! Give me an opening!" she said. I nodded and pushed forward as the appeared, firing to eliminate the Hobgoblins. That was her opening. "Tossing Nova Bomb!" She jumped into the air and summoned the bright purple ball of void energy, then hurled it at the Vex, killing them all in a beautifully violent explosion. Hunter cheered.

"Yeehaw! Atta girl!" He called. More smoke and static rose. "Aw come on! Another wave?" He whined. I reloaded quickly, moving back to the far side of the room and taking cover behind a supply crate. The Vex appeared, multiple Goblins, two Hobgoblins, and a Minotaur. Hunter leapt from the balcony. "Draw!" He shouted, raising his hand in the air. Suddenly his flaming Golden Gun appeared, and he crouched, fanning the hammer to blast the Hobgoblins and the Minotaur. Warlock and I cleaned up the rest. We rallied near the damaged statue.

"Was that all of them?" Warlock asked. My Ghost spoke up.

"Yes. That was it. See if there are any still intact." We released our ghosts, letting them fly about the room. Hunter's ghost found one still alive, twitching and unable to fight. Hunter was leaning on the statue while Warlock examined a Vex body. I took a knee by the stairs. Suddenly, I heard the voice.

"Well fought," she said. The three of us shot up. I held up my fist to signal Hunter and Warlock to stay quiet.

"You're here," I said. My ghost flew to my shoulder. The Stranger nods and moves down the stairs slowly.

"We haven't got much time."

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Why have you been watching us?" My Ghost questioned. The stranger sighs and turns over her shoulder.

"I don't even have time to explain why I don't have time to explain." She suddenly turned away, speaking softly. "I will. I will. I know."

"Will what?" Asked my Ghost. She looked back up at him.

"I wasn't talking to you little light."

"I'm a Ghost, actually." She turns and looks at me.

"Many Guardians fell. Strong ones. But you made it here." She turned again. "Yes, I'm listening. They _are_ here, with me." My Ghost flew around her head and peered at her curiously.

"Who's she talking to?"

"Understood," the Stranger mumbled. She looked up and pushed my Ghost away gently. She turned to me again. "You need my help, Guardians."

"Is that why you brought us here?" I asked. She sighs and turns to the live Vex that H.Ghost was examining.

" _They_ brought us here. The Vex. Evil so dark it despises other evil." Hunter's Ghost floated aside as the Stranger approached the machine.

"You're not a Guardian," my ghost pointed out. She looked at us and sighed.

"No. I was not forged in light." She stood and puts a boot on the Goblin's core. "But I believe where our paths cross… ground… could _break._ " On the last word she crushed the Goblin, killing it. I saw Hunter wince and give a low groan of unease. The stranger turned back to me. "Have you heard of the Black Garden?" My ghost perked up.

"We've heard the legends," he said. The stranger turned fully.

"The greatest threat to us all lies there, where these machines are born." She glances at the dead Goblin then back to me. "Find the Black Garden. Rip out its heart. Only then will your Traveler begin to heal."

"Can you help us find it?" I asked. She sighed again.

"My path's my own. I can't." Warlock's Ghost spoke up.

"If we're going to find the Black Garden, we need to see the Awoken." The stranger gave a faint chuckle.

"Ah yes, the Awoken. Out there wavering between the light and the dark." She looked at my Ghost as she approached us. "A side should always be taken little light." She fell silent a moment and looked away, as if thinking. "Even if it's the wrong side." She suddenly perked up and turned away. "Too late, returning. How many?" She was talking into her comms again. She stepped forward, drawing her rifle from her back. "Hold position, kill the engines, and _don't_ let them find you." And with that, she vanished. We all stood in silence a moment.

"So," Hunter said. "How do we find the Awoken?"

"They live all the way out at the edge of the darkness. Last place the light touches," my Ghost answered. He started towards the dead Vex, looking down at it. "Can't we just stay here with the murderous robots?" I chuckled.

"No. Little light…" My Ghost turned to me and furrowed its brow in annoyance.

"Don't do that…" Hunter laughed and tossed his knife up and down.

"Sweet. Been awhile since we had a road trip," he said. Warlock interjected.

"This will not be a road trip, though. We're using interplanetary ships, not cars." I laughed at how literal she was.

"It's just and expression Lock." I pointed out. Our Ghosts returned to their places in our internal systems and transmated us back to our ships. "Alright Ghost. Plot us a course to the edge of the darkness!" My Ghost sighed.

"I really wish you hadn't said it like that…" And with that we were off.


	8. Chapter 8: Hunter

Chapter 8: Hunter

As we came out of warp space we were met with… Nothing. The place was a desolate wasteland of destroyed ship parts.

"Where did all this come from?" Asked Titan. His ghost answered.

"Every ship that could escape fled earth during the collapse. They made it this far… I guess they died out here."

"It's a graveyard…" Warlock muttered quietly.

"How did the Awoken survive?" I asked aloud.

"No one knows…" W.Ghost said. Suddenly a new voice was in our comms, along with two little blips on our radars.

"Intruder bearing one-two-seven. You have crossed into the realm of the Awoken. State your business or be fired on by order of the queen." The three of us were stunned silent. I heard T.Ghost speak quietly.

"Don't look at me! Better say something." But Titan didn't say anything. Warlock did.

"We are from Earth. We're here to seek council with the Awoken." I smirked, knowing her accent might entice them. There was silence a moment before the guards spoke again. Their ships drew closer to ours, then pulled ahead as they spoke.

"Conform to my trajectory. Any deviation will be taken as an act of aggression." I chuckled.

"Looks like we're in the right place!" My Ghost sighed.

"Why is the right place always so terrifying?" She mumbled. Our ships continued on towards the inner realms of the Reef. Before long we were on foot, walking down a long walkway with guards escorting us on either side. An Awoken in royal armor and a cloak addressed us as we approached. Titan and I kept quiet. We agreed that Warlock should do the talking. The Awoken prince spoke.

"So… These are the trespassers demanding an audience."

"We didn't mean to trespass," Warlock stated.

"The queen herself judges who may or may not enter the realm." He smirked with a smug air about him, slowly moving towards us. "Me? I see no reason she should be available for whatever washes up at the Reef. And yet here we are."

"We came to ask for help," Warlock said calmly. Suddenly I heard a familiar growl. I looked up at the throne and shouted.

"Fallen!" I reached for my scout rifle, Titan opting for his auto and Warlock her hand cannon. In the same instance, the Fallen readied their spears. The Awoken guard by me drew her pistol, putting it to my head. The other did the same to Titan and the prince had grabbed Warlock's arm, a knife to her throat. For a brief moment, we all froze. Then a female voice broke the silence.

"They are afraid of the fallen," it uttered. Suddenly the queen herself came into view, graciously sitting on her throne. "They do not understand that these ones are mine." The two Fallen returned to a resting stance, leaning on their spears. The guards urged us on and we complied, slowly holstering our weapons. The Prince sheathed his knife and looked dead at Warlock.

"Apologies, your grace." He turned towards her and gave a slight bow. He started walking towards her. Warlock quickly cut to the chase.

"We are Guardians from Earth. We are searching for the Black Garden." The prince froze, turning back to us with what I thought was concern.

"Why?" He asked simply.

"We seek to destroy the darkness at its heart." The prince relaxed and smirked.

"You want to turn it into a battleground." His tone shifted to sarcastic. "How unimaginative."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Everyone knows where it is. The hard part is getting in."

"Can you help us?" The prince furrowed his brow and slowly advanced towards Warlock with each word.

"And why, would we, do that?"

"The queen requests council with her brother," the queen suddenly interjected. The prince glared at us a moment before going to her. Warlock looked back at me. I gave a faint smile to try and reassure her. I glanced at Titan. His expression was still stone cold as it always was in a serious moment. Suddenly the prince started to chuckle.

"Yes… yes that's good." He stood and turned to us with a smile and outstretched his arms. "Why not?" He relaxed. "We'll make you a key. How's that?" He smirked and I knew right then there was a catch to this deal. "All we need is the head of a Vex Gatelord." Warlock started to mumble.

"A Gatelord… um… we-"

"Why do you want a Vex head?" Titan interjected. The prince smirked.

"Oh we don't." His expression suddenly became bored. "And I doubt we'll get one either." His smirk returned. "But it's your only hope of getting into the Black Garden." Warlock stood straight.

"We will return," she said with confidence.

"Or die on Venus… either way." Warlock gave a brief curtsey before turning around. Titan gave a bow and I mimicked him. We were promptly escorted out. We quickly got back to our ships.

"Well that guy was a prick," I said aloud. Titan laughed.

"Agreed. I don't like him."

"We don't get a choice," Warlock pointed out. "We have to put up with him to get to the Black Garden."

"May I just point out that we don't even know what a Gatelord is?" I interjected.

"I'm well aware," Titan stated. "My Ghost and I are running up a plan. In the meantime," Titan paused, and his tone switched to something mildly suggestive. "Why don't you two get back to that date I keep interrupting." I perked up. I'd completely forgotten. Warlock spoke through the commlink.

"Is now really the appropriate time for such thoughts Titan?" She questioned almost accusingly.

"Hey," Titan began. "You two haven't had much proper alone time. I'll handle this plan and get back to you when we got one." I smirked.

"Thanks T," I said. I stood. "Ghost, transmat me to Warlock's ship."

"Transmatting," she said. Then, poof, I'm in Warlock's cabin, right next to her. She jumped in surprise at my sudden appearance. I smirked.

"The party has arrived," I said, striking an overly confident pose. And then the joke backfired.

"Um… What party?" she said in confusion. I sighed.

"It's just an expression. Nevermind." I took off my helmet and sat back in the copilot's seat. She giggled.

"Oh I see. The 'party' is a metaphor for you." She smirked, proud of herself. I smiled. She took off her helmet, revealing her red hair and golden eyes. She caught me staring and batted her lashes at me. "You are staring again." I blinked a few times.

"Sorry. I can't help it." I held her hand. "You're just, uh, really pretty." She smiled and blushed. She leaned towards me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. It was over far too soon, but I didn't go in for another. She smirked confidently, a look I would never tire of. "I love you," I said, without even thinking. She smiled brighter.

"I love you too." I sat back in the chair, unsure of what to do next. We were alone again, finally, but without much time. And I couldn't get the main problem out of my head. The Black Garden, the darkness, the Vex. She noticed my mind was elsewhere and stood, climbing in my lap and facing me. I looked up at her with a faint smile. She pushed some of my long blonde hair out of my face. "Are you alright?" she asked. I sighed.

"Yeah. Just thinking about all this. The Black Garden seems… terrifying." She nodded solemnly.

"It does seem that way. But I have faith in the three of us. If we stick together, we can conquer it." I smiled.

"Does anything scare you?" I asked her with a chuckle. She stopped, thinking.

"Only the thought of fighting alone scares me…" she said softly. I nodded. "The two of you grant me strength I would never have on my own." I smiled and pulled her into a hug, placing a soft kiss on her cheek to comfort her.

"I promise, we'll be together through this." She smiled. She pulled back and locked lips with me, passion burning in her touch. Soft and sweet. I didn't hesitate to kiss her back, closing my eyes and savoring the feeling of her in my arms. We probably held this kiss for a minute or so. Then she pulled back, a smile on her lips. I grinned. "You're amazing," I mumbled softly. She giggled.

"So are you," she said in return. She kissed me again sweetly, a soft hum of contempt leaving her. I ran my hands up and down her back, feeling the cloth of her thin armor. I felt her gloved hands cup my face, holding on gently. I smiled and pulled on her hips lightly, bringing her closer to me. She pulled away, a little short on breath. She smiled with glee, giggling like a schoolgirl. I chuckled. She was so cute. Titan's voice came through the comms.

"Alright, breaks over. We got a plan." I sighed but nodded.

"Go ahead T," I said. Titan gave a rundown of the plan. Go to Venus, kill a big Vex, take its brain, and see what we can learn about them.

"That's a wonderful plan," Warlock said. "Let us put it into action." She hopped off my lap, giving me one last kiss before letting go. I stood and transmatted back to my own ship. We set our course for Venus. As we jumped to warp space I cheered with excitement.

"Yeeeeehaaaaaaw!"


End file.
